Maximum Ride 7!
by xxLoneWolffxx
Summary: This contains spoilers if you have not read the entire series yet. So if you like spoilers, go ahead!   I personally think that the book Fang was a letdown, so I am going to try to make the series better. I hope people like it!


FanFiction

Maximum Ride

Chapter One

"Waugh!" I awoke to find a pillow on my face.

Oh, wait, it's not a pillow.

"TOTAL!" I sat up suddenly and the small, Scottie like, winged black dog fell off of my flipping _face_. "I told you NOT to do that!" Total shrugged. "But it's so fun seeing your reaction when you wake up!" I glared sternly at him. Angel looked at me beseechingly and gathered up her dog. "You can't do that, Total. Max will get mad, and we might have to get rid of you. Okay?"

Why doesn't she ever just use her mind powers on that dog? All of our problems might be solved if he would JUST SHUT UP!

Total looks at me one last time and he and Angel slip out the door into the other room, where Iggy and Gazzy had already ordered breakfast via room service. We were in a hotel in Washington, DC. Why? I don't know. I just felt like going here. So we did.

Boy, this place brought back some memories.

It had been a month now since Fang left. Why? Why did he have to leave? There was still an empty spot where he once was. Did he leave because of Dylan?

We "got rid of him" after Fang left anyway.

And Ari. He was gone now too. It had been a long time since he died, but still….and then there was Jeb. Life was so good back then. So why did he have to turn out to be such a freaking JERK? I threw a pillow across the room and Nudge came in. "Max? Do you want breakfast?" she asked. I shrug. "I'm hungry, so, okay, yeah." As I walk in, I ask Iggy, "Did the hotel manager comment on our order?" Iggy nodded his head. "What did you tell him?" "I told him that there was an orphanage in our hotel room and they were starving." "Really?" "No." "Yeah, I figured that was unlikely." "Suuure you did," Iggy smirked. I rolled my eyes, which is frustrating because Iggy can't see. Well, he can feel colors and see white, but that doesn't count. Just as I'm about to pick up some food, a hideous figure came in. It was kind of a parrot-ey mutant, but scary all the same. It was about the same size as a normal human, but for the most part covered in colorful feathers. I pick up a broom and raise my arms to hit it… and then….the mutant turned into Angel. "I forgot you could do that," I muttered, my eyes still wide. Total started cracking up from the other side of the room. "That was hilarious! You all, like, jumped five feet into the air!" "Shut it, Total." I glared at him, reminding him that he was still on unstable ground. He looked down at the ground and ceased to talk.

"Okay, so-what is going to be our next move, guys?" I asked in between bites of egg and pancake. Nudge piped up immediately. Of course.

"Well, I think that we should go look for Fang, you know? Because without him, well, nothing's that silent, you know-" "Sure thing," Gazzy muttered. "-but I just think, he helps Max lead a lot. Except before he left, he and Max were getting a little carried away, you know, and I thought when he first left, that it would be easier because Max wasn't as distracted, but now I think that we all are, you know? And I know that we left Dylan behind, but I think it was kind of mean. I mean, he needs people too. And he's nice. What if, like, the flock just left you, and you're all alone? What do you think you would-" I held my hand up to silence her. "That's good, Nudge. Actually, I do kind of agree with that. Do you guys think we should go look for Fang and Dylan?" "Well, as long as we can get away from here, just GO somewhere, I'll be okay," Iggy offered. "Um, all right. Gazzy? Ange? What about you?" Total looked up at me. I sigh. "And Total?" Gazzy tentatively raised his hand. "I agree with Nudge. I think we should find Fang. But as long as Max doesn't get too carried away again." I nodded. "If we do find him, I'll try, Gazzy. Angel? What about you? You haven't said a thing yet." She looked up at me and I silently crossed my fingers. _Please, please, don't try to play leader again, Angel._ I know she probably heard that thought (That sounds strange. Heard that thought!), but I couldn't help thinking it. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and said, "Max, I think we should go to find Fang and Dylan. We stand better chances at saving the world if we're all together. Well, helping you save the world, anyways." She looked disappointed when she said that last sentence.

Where did she get that idea? She sounds like my Voice.

_You should listen to advice that others give you, Max. Angel is right. You cannot stand alone, as much as you think you can. You need your flock. They are like the root of a tree-without the root, the tree would fall. _

Was the Voice insulting me? _You read bumper stickers in your free time? That's sad, just sad. _

The Voice actually replied this time:

_Max, you can make excuses and talk back to me, but it's not going to help. You need to look at the big picture. _

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FREAKING BIG PICTURE!" I practically yelled. The others stared at me. Iggy paused, mid-bite. "Is your Voice bothering you again?" Gazzy asked, looking a little concerned. "You could say that," I replied. "But don't worry, Gazzy, this happens a lot." "I know." "Max?" "Yes, Nudge?" "Do you think that they're tracking you through your Voice? Like, maybe the Voice is actually, like, an M-Geek or something?" Actually, I had been thinking about that lately. What if they were tracking me through the ever-annoying Voice? I don't think there's a way to get rid of the Voice.

Fun.


End file.
